The Hitman In Puberty
by Autore Raita
Summary: "Games are meant for kiddos," Reborn stated with a smug smirk. Tsuna blinked her large doe eyes, "Reborn.. You sound like a old man.." Reborn twitched. Reborn X fem27
1. Chapter 1

**"Shut the hell up Iemitsu. Or I'll make sure you'll never be able to speak again."**

Reborn hissed at the blonde, because we all know no one laughs at the world strongest hitman and gets away with it.

Iemitsu however, ignored the death threat sent towards him and continued pointing at the seven year old looking kid in front of him whilst releasing loud laughters. The sight of the young boy dressed in a suit that was obviously too many sizes bigger for him with a fedora that covered almost his whole face down to his lips was absolutely comical.

Right then, the boy sent another death glare towards him that promised a painful death towards him. However, it was impossible to take a kid seriously, especially when he was in that state and Iemitsu found himself doubling over with laughter. Before he knew it, he was rolling on the floor, laughing like a mad man, unable to stop.

Next to him, a old looking man sat in front of a office table with a gentle smile as he too, released a few chuckles. "Now, Iemitsu.. I'm sure Reborn would appreciate it if you kept your.. Thoughts to yourself for a while. After all, he is a guest," he reprimanded him gently.

Iemitsu chuckled, panting breathlessly before grinning, wiping tears of laughter off his eyes, "Its not my fault that he came in such a state."

Turning towards Reborn, the seven year old kid who stood there, emotionless, he grinned. A huge murderous intent was gathering behind the boy and Iemitsu didn't care. It wasn't as though the world's strongest hitman could do anything to him in that state.

As though hearing his thoughts, said boy looked up at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes as though daring him to test his limits. Leon was morphing into a gun in his hands.

Iemitsu gulped. Scratch that! That boy was scary no matter what!

The ninth, once again, released a few chuckles, shaking his head at the man's childlike behaviour. He focused back on Reborn, despite the concerned look he held, he made no effort to hide the amusement dancing in his eyes. "So, what are happened to you? Reborn."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Reborn released Leon from his gun shape and hissed in displeasure, "Verde's idea of freeing us from the curse."

Snapping out of his reverie, Iemitsu raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Reborn glared at him, his hands twitching for him to reach up to Leon. He was absolutely sure that there was no one annoying as the blonde idiot who stood before him.

"Will there be any after effects?" the Ninth spoke, eyes serious, ignoring Iemitsu.

"H-hey! Don't ignore me!" Iemitsu yelled in the back ground.

Reborn let out a sigh, ignoring him "Aside for the fact that we will have to grow up again, no."

The Ninth gave a relaxed smile, "That's good to know. And I take it as you're adapting well?"

At this, Reborn shrugged with a smug smirk, "I'm already used to fighting in an infant form. What difference could growing up by a few years make?"

The Ninth chuckled at the arrogance he had showed. Then again, Reborn was probably the only one who could show such arrogance in the Mafia side of the world and still manage to keep his head intact.

The Ninth seemed to consider something briefly before he smiled, "Reborn, do you still remember your mission?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows at the question but nodded his head nonetheless, "To train the useless kid of Iemitsu to become the next leader of Vongola in a few years."

The Ninth smiled, pleased, "Well, Reborn, I've decided to make some changes to your mission."

"Ninth?" Iemitsu questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Reborn, you are coming with **us **to Iemitsu's home in Japan next week and your job is to protect her until she can take over Vongola," Ninth stated with a smile.

Reborn raised his eyebrows before groaning.

"Nintthhh..!" he let out what seemed like a whine. Iemitsu's eyebrows flew up immediately as he watched Reborn in disbelief. The Ninth seemed amused.

_"I do not need to experience a happy childhood again!"_

_..._

_.._

Well, whaddya know, it seems material age does wonders to a certain hitman.

* * *

How is it? I don't remember how I got this idea but it stuck on with me quite a while. Its kinda short but I'll try to update soon! Please review soon!

And can I have an idea of how you guys want femTsuna to act?

Thanks! I hope I get reviews!

Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn pulled his fedora; a mini sized one made by Leon; down, as his eyes flitted from left to right scanning the room carefully without being noticed like a hitman would.

Iemitsu's house was normal. Reborn wasn't surprised. After all, his wife was a normal housewife with a child. What had actually surprised him was Iemitsu's wife herself.

Now when one's husband has been gone for three full months without any call or messages until one very fine day when he'd finally sent a postcard to inform them that he was visiting them, Reborn would imagine that the wife would probably be so pissed off that she would slap the man once he came home.

That, _unfortunately_ wasn't the case, with Sawada Nana, Iemitsu's wife. In fact, the woman had welcomed them in with a bright pleasant smile, as though her husband had merely left for a few a hours instead of a few months. She'd showered them with sweets and offers of teas and drinks, making sure to cater to ever single of their needs without asking even once, where the heck her husband had been in the past few months.

Reborn swore in his long Arcobaleno life, that he'd never seen a woman far more denser than Sawada Nana. Iemitsu should've been glad that this was the woman he married because Reborn was sure that if it was any other, he would've been bitch slapped so many times that he probably wouldn't be able to even count.

He watched with unimpressed eyes as Iemitsu fawned over his wife like a pedophile whilst cooing at how she looked 'prettier with her hair short' , how she was 'so cute with her apron' and how he 'was so lucky to have such a beautiful wife'.

He felt like vomitting.

Then again, after knowing Sawada Iemitsu for so many years, he couldn't exactly say that he was shocked. It was more of something he had expected to see the man do. And the knowing chuckles coming from the Ninth who sat opposite him proved that the man's thoughts were very much similar to his own.

He stared blankly as the couple continued as though they didn't existed; Iemitsu cooing and gushing at her whilst Nana batted away his compliments with a blush and a glowing smile.

He sigh inwardly although he revealed no hint of how he was actually feeling outside to anyone. This was a waste of time. He wished that Iemitsu's daughter would get a move on and return home from elementary school already. Before he decided to suffocate her father to death.

"PAPA!"

_Oh, _he thought dully, so it seemed like Iemitsu would be living pass this day after all.

He observed the girl with a huge mass of brown fluffy hair as she tackled her father into a bone crushing hug. Iemitsu beamed at her arrival and proceeded to rub his cheek against hers over and over again. He fought the urge to facepalm as he began another round of cooing and gushing. The girl had accepted her father's actions without a hint of hesitation and giggled at his coos as though they were nothing of the unusual.

_Like father, like daughter _he thought dryly.

Arching an eyebrow at the brown fluff, he suppressed an impatient huff. He couldn't see anything but hair from where he sat.

He waited impatiently for Iemitsu to finish up with his stupidity and get back on business; not that he was showing any.

As though reading his mind, the Ninth sent him a mischievious smile than made him shiver involuntarily. _That smile is not good. _The Ninth may seem like a good old grandpa but he had his moments whereby Reborn saw him as nothing but crafty bastards.

He eyed the Ninth warily as he turned to smile at Iemitsu, "What a cute girl you have, Iemitsu."

At this, Iemitsu wailed even louder about how his daughter had grown up so fast and proceeded to rant to the Ninth about how he haven't even seen a small part of her cuteness yet.

Reborn felt tempted to bash his head into the wall. Or Iemitsu's head. Or the Ninth's.

As Iemitsu finally unwrapped his arms around the girl and set her back down on the floor, he turned to his wife with a grin, "Nana, could you leave us alone for a while? I need to discuss some business matters with them."

Nana nodded and sent him one last smile as she left the room, humming under her breath, not even questioning the fact that Iemitsu's arm remained around his daughter, as though making sure that she didn't follow her mother out. One would wonder why a seven year old's presence was required for 'business'. That didn't apply to her though, it seemed.

Iemitsu then turned to the Ninth, eyes remaining on his daughter, "Tsuna, this man here is Papa's boss."

The brunette stared at him for a second before nodding. She stumbled towards the Ninth smiling and with a bow, she spoke with her cheerful voice, "Konichiwa!"

The Ninth stared in mild surprise at how cheerful she seemed for releasing a few chuckles, reaching his hand out to pat her fluffy hair, "Konichiwa, Tsunayoshi."

The girl, Tsuna watched at him for a few seconds before grinning, "Neh, neh, can I call you Oji-sama?"

Once again surprised by how outgoing she was, the Ninth faltered for a second before he regained his smile, "Of course!"

Tsuna beamed, "Then, nice to meet you, Oji-sama! My Papa is a really a handful and I know that he might do some really stupid things at times so please take care of him for me!" She added another bow.

Iemitsu's jaw fell at his daughter's words whilst Reborn snickered internally at the man's wounded pride. The Ninth was the only one who laughed openly at what she said whilst Tsuna continued smiling as though she hadn't said anything out of ordinary.

She then turned to him with curious eyes, reaching out to tug on her father's sleeve, "Papa? Is he from your work place too?"

Regaining his composure, Iemitsu cleared his throat and smiled at her, "Tsuna, his name is Reborn. And he'll be your tutor from now onwards."

Tsuna blinked at him, eyes reflecting her childlike innocence, "Tutor?"

Iemitsu's eyes hardened a little at that, "Tsuna.. Remember what I told you about my work?"

Tsuna tilted her head at the question but replied nonetheless, "That you were working as a construction worker around the world?"

If Reborn wasn't skilled at hiding his emotions, he would have choked on air at the ridiculous answer Tsuna had given. His eyes darted towards Iemitsu as he thought to himself incredulously, _Is he really that thickheaded?__  
_

Which idiot on earth would actually fall for that?

The Ninth too, seemed to twitch a little at her words but aside from that, seemed relaxed.

Iemitsu on the otherhand, smiled as though she had said something completely normal. He patted her hair and gave her and apologetic smile, "Gomen, Tsuna.. Actually, that isn't my real line of work. I've.. actually been working in.."

Reborn watched as Iemitsu hesitated to tell his daughter about the truth. He wasn't surprised though. Placed in that kind of situation, anyone would have been as afraid to break the truth to their own daughter. What surprised him the most, was that Tsuna had opened her mouth first.

"_In the Mafia_?" her tone was far too innocent for that word. Yet, she stared at him curiously s Iemitsu's eyes widened. As though wondering why he seemed so shock, she reached up and pinched his cheek, "Papa?"

"T-tsuna.." he choked out, "W-what did you just say?"

She blinked again.

"The Mafia?"

* * *

1) Oji-sama - Grandfather

* * *

I sorta wanted to include parts of Reborn acting like a child slowly, so that he wouldn't lose his mature side. I think that the part where he almost couldn't stop himself from huffing out impatiently was so cute! I can just imagine his cheeks flushing red as he tries to resist the temptation!

I know its kinda short, but I promise that either the next chapter or the one after will contain loads of R27 goodness!


	3. Chapter 3

_"In the Mafia?"_

Taken aback, both the Ninth and Iemitsu stared at Tsuna in bewilderment.

Reborn, on the otherhand, narrowed his eyes by the slightest bit. _Wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi protected from the Mafia? Her ties with the Vongola should've been cut off completely. She shouldn't be informed about the Mafia unless.._

He glanced Tsuna with an unreadable expression, clicking his tongue once before he spoke, "Who told you?"

With her eyes hidden by the fluffy brown mane hers, Tsuna seemed to tilt her head a little in curiosity before her mouth formed a 'o' as she realised what he had meant.

"Umm..." she looked down, twiddling her thumbs shyly as she whispered, "T-tsu-chan found out by herself.."

Reborn twitched in annoyance as the girl addressed herself in third person but said nothing. Instead, he crossed his arms, making himself seem as menacing as possible from where he sat, "How?"

Tsuna flinched at the look he was sending her and released a small shriek. Instantly, Iemitsu jumped into action and wrapped his arms around her, sending Reborn a look, "Don't scare my daughter Tsuna, Reborn!"

_I'm the one at fault?_

Reborn raised his eyebrows dully and suppressed another huff. _A hitmen__ does not huff._ **_They don't huff._**

Cutting in, the Ninth smiled, "Now, Iemitsu, you and I both know that Reborn doesn't mean any harm."

Iemitsu pouted at his words, "But he was glaring at Tsuna!"

Reborn twitched. He could barely restrain himself from inching his fingers towards Leon and shooting him right there and then.

"U-umm!" Tsuna exclaimed and 'hii-ed' as everyone turned to stare at her. She twiddled her fingers again, "T-the postcard Papa sent last month.."

Reborn raised his eyebrows, _Postcard? Wait-_

Turning to Iemitsu, he growled out, "Iemitsu, don't tell me you really sent that damn postcard with the picture you took when you went to the** Northpole **with the **CEDEF **complete with **penguins****?**"

Iemitsu blinked, "Yeah?"

_*Crack*_

The Ninth sweatdropped as a corner of the table cracked from Reborn's grip. "_Iemitsu..." _Reborn hissed out, dark aura gathering around him.

"W-wha.. Wait, why are you glaring at me now?" Iemitsu shrieked in disbelief.

"Pray tell, what kind of _construction worker _goes to the _Northpole to take picture with_ **penguins?**," Reborn questioned with glowering eyes as he reached up for Leon.

"W-wait!"

"You idiotic _bionda!_"

Deciding to ignore them, the Ninth turned to Tsuna with a gentle smile, completely disregarding the loud clashes and noise behind, " Tsunayoshi, can you tell me how you found out?"

Tsuna blinked at him from where she sat in her father's lap before smiling, "Un!"

The Ninth watched as she scrambled off Iemitsu's lap and stumbled towards his side and smiled cutely, "Ano ne, whenever Papa comes home, he always gets a lot of weird phone calls! And he never ever answers in front of me and Mama! And, he speaks Italian into the phone!"

"Is that so?" the Ninth pretended to be surprise in order to encourage Tsuna to continue. If she noticed, she said nothing. Instead, she continued, "Un! Kawahira Oji-san said he knew how to speak Italian so I told him to teach me!"

*Bam!*

Reborn and Iemitsu both turned to stare at Tsuna as Iemitsu dropped the wooden tea tray that he had held up to shield himself from Reborn. As they processed her last sentence, everything clicked in perfectly.

The Ninth on the other hand, seemed as though he had completely expected her response and continued smiling, "Is that so? And how long did you take to learn it?"

Tsuna beamed her eyes sparkling with a childlike innocence in her eyes as though glad that he had asked. Holding up two fingers, she exclaimed, "Two months!"

"Oh my..." The Ninth patted her head with a proud smile, "That's quite a feat. You must have worked hard."

Tsuna nodded, smiling, "Un! Because, Tsuna doesn't like it when Papa speaks into the phone.."

The Ninth raised his eyebrows as she went silent. "Yes?" he probed a little.

She looked down like a dejected kid with a pout, "When Papa speaks into the phone, it feels as though he isn't Tsu-chan's Papa anymore.."

"Tsuna.." Iemitsu murmured from where he sat in surprise before he jumped up and scouped Tsuna back into his arms, wailing, "Tsunaaaaa! You're so cute!"

Reborn on the other hand, pulled his fedora down to hide his surprise. While certain people who worked with Iemitsu oftenly knew that he had a rare serious side to him only when it came to the Famiglia, for a seven year old kid who only got to see him once every few month or even years to notice... _Could it be that her hyper intuition is already awakening at such a young age?__  
_

The Ninth chuckled a little he watch Iemitsu coo all over Tsuna. For a second, Reborn felt a shudder down his back, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sent the old man a wary look. _He's planning something. Definitely._

As though reading his thoughts, the Ninth turned to him and gave him a playful smile before he turned back to Iemitsu, "Tsunayoshi.. I have something to.. discuss with your father. Why don't you go and play with Reborn for a while?"

With a calm mask on his face, Reborn revealed nothing about how he felt. But truely, at the moment, deep within him, he wanted to scream in disbelief. _What the heck is this old man spouting? Play? Play? I'm a hitman! I don't play!_

The Ninth simply smiled. A bright, bright smile.

Tsuna seemed to like the idea of having a playmate very much as she struggled in Iemitsu's arms and immediately jumped out them the moment he released her and rushed toward him with another beaming smile.

**That damn smile. With sparkles. Lotsa nice beautiful sparkles.**

Reborn twitched. It was official. Iemitsu and his daughter and the Ninth, whoever had that damn Primo's blood was crazy in the head. Bonkers. Completely bonkers. And their damn smile was evil. It was threatening his existence. That damn smile **was. ****to. be. feared.**

* * *

Because we all know that no matter how calm and cool Reborn is, no one can resist the urge to take a brick and smack Iemitsu on the head when he acts like an idiot.

:D The next chapter is gonna be fun! Reborn playing with Tsuna! I can totally imagine that!

Ciao~ Raita


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleasseee?"

"No."

"Prettyy pleasseee?" Doggy Eyes.

Reborn took a step backwards as he stared warily into the brunette's eyes. He wasn't able to get a good look at the girl previously since she sat pretty far away and her bangs were covering them, but right now, he could get quite a good look at them and he had to admit, they weren't very pleasant to look at.

Why?

Because they were too fucking cute.

"Reborn~~~!" Tsuna whined.

Taking another step back, Reborn felt sweat rolling down his neck. _You're a hitman. You're a hitman. A hitman does not give in to extra cute doggy eyes. That has pink sparkles on them. They do not. A hitman does not- Oh damn._

"Fine."

_Shit._

"Ara ara, Tsu-chan, are you playing with Reborn-kun?" Nana peaked her head out from the house into the courtyard with a motherly smile.

"Un!"

"I see! Remember to take a rest when you're tired!" she called to them as she walked back into the house with a smile.

"Hai~!"

Reborn deadpanned. The Sawada household was a family full of idiots. In what way, exactly, did this seem like playing to anyone?

Turning back to Tsuna, he watched dully as the ball came bouncing towards him("Hit it! Hit it!" Tsuna cheered in the back ground.") . Suppressing a sigh, Reborn he reached a hand out and smacked it back with little or close to no effort at all.

_I'm a hitman. A hitman playing with a seven year old girl with a round bouncy rubber ball._

_You've gotta be kidding me.._

* * *

(The Round Bouncy Rubber Ball's adventure to Heaven and Hell)

Alright, let us, ahem, survey the _beautiful _scene in front of us for a second shall we?

Currently, on the right, we have Miss Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka, the bright sparkly girl with extra cute puppy eyes that none can resist. And of course, surrounding her, we cannot forget the extra bright sparkly aura.

On the left, we have Mr Reborn, aka , the world's strongest blah blah blah who is also very weak to puppy dog eyes especially those from the girl on the right. And lets not forget the dark murderous intent gathering around him by the second.

And of course! We must remember our main character, the round bouncy rubber ball who is continuously bounced from left to right by the two.

With the bight melodious choir and angels on the left and the solemn funeral march being played on the background with the spartan's slaves on the right, the poor ball has to admit that this is a pretty..awkward situation to be sandwiched in between.

* * *

Reborn twitched. Glaring down at the ball, he hissed in his mind_._ _I swear I heard someone mocking me and whoever that was is going to __**die**__ once I find him. _

"Reborn! Hurry! The ball is reaching you!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn looked up once again with an apathetic mask that was hiding his annoyance and stared at the ball approaching him.

_*Twitch.*_

_*Twitch.*_

_*Snap.*_

_*Bam!*_

Tsuna froze with her smile intact as Reborn took a dramatic step forward and smacked the ball with enough force for it to fly out of the Sawada's household and make a full journey around the surface of planet earth and back to the Sawada household.

"W-why did you do that?" she exclaimed in panic, turning around to glance at the direction in which Mr Round and Bouncy had flew off in.

"Because.." he hissed out, "It was annoying me."

Tsuna paused. She turned back around and stared at with a deadpan look.

Reborn glared back.

She stared at him for another second before throwing her hands up in disbelief and panicking again, "I can't believe you did that to Mr Ball all because of that!"

Giving Reborn a glare(Or rather a pout was all she could manage), she pointed an accusing finger at him, "Meanie!"

Reborn raised his eyebrows at that, "You're the one who wanted to play with it."

Tsuna sniffed and she cried out, "What are we gonna play now that Mr Ball is gone?"

With a smug smile that showed that he was everything but upset that 'Mr Ball' was gone, he made a shrugging gesture while raising up both his hands cockily, "Games are meant for kiddos."

"Reborn.." Tsuna blinked her large doe eyes that seemed to mock at him before stating dully, "You sound like an old man."

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

He glared down at the girl, "What did you just say?"

She pouted at him for a few seconds before she did the one thing no one dared to do to the world's strongest hitman.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bleh!"

Snap!

Oh boy, she was dead. So dead.

* * *

The Ninth sweatdropped as he glanced at Iemitsu who was closed to doubling over in laughter on the floor, "Iemitsu?"

"Ahahaha! Holy- Did you see Reborn's expression just now? I can't believe this!" Iemitsu exclaimed as he slapped the floor repeatedly while trying to control his laughter.

The Ninth found himself too, chuckling mischievously. Well it wasn't everyday that you'd get to see the world's strongest hitman actually looking afraid of a seven year old and an old grandfather.

"Well, that aside," the Ninth coughed into his hand, "About Tsunayoshi.."

"Tsuna?" Iemitsu questioned before his eyes softened a little, "Ah.. That surprised me a little.."

The Ninth smiled, "I reckon so.. But.."

"But?"

"Even though Tsunayoshi herself says that she knows that you're in the Mafia, I don't think she has the full idea on what Mafia actually is. Perhaps there is a need to explain to her.." the Ninth stated.

Iemitsu's eyes darkened, "Must we? Can't we wait till she's more grown up?"

The Ninth sighed, "I understand what you mean, Iemitsu. But, the earlier she learns of it the easier for her to accept it. Besides, the reason Reborn is here in the first place is to prepare her for it. What's the use for doing so if she doesn't even understand what she's being prepared for?"

Iemitsu opened his mouth to protest, "But-"

"Ahahaha! You can't catch me~" Iemitsh and the Ninth blinked in surprise as Tsuna ran into the room, giggling. The next thing they knew, Reborn had ran in too.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Reborn hissed, with a dark smirk on his lips.

"HIEE!" Tsuna jumped at the tone he used. Even a seven year old could tell that that tone wasn't good news.

The next thing they knew, Reborn had held Tsuna into a tight headlock with a menacing grin.

Now, anyone else would have stopped Reborn, but Iemitsu and the Ninth only stared.

...

Why was it that the situation seemed more like Reborn was playing with Tsuna?

"Hmm.. Now, what are you supposed to say?" Reborn tightened his grip.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuna wailed out.

Reborn huffed and released her.

"Reborn is a big meanie!" Tsuna pouted.

Reborn twitched and was about to pull another headlock until he noticed that there were, **certain audiences around. **

Meeting the gazes of Iemitsu and the Ninth's stupefied face, he thought, _shit._

* * *

__Cha-chang! The new chapters finally out! Whaddya think?

P.S, if any of you read The Final Stand, the sequel's out~

Its not really very good or anything, but do stop by and read it if you have time!

Raita.

P.S.S I know its kinda late to say this but..

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts.

Also, there will be a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together)(Well, actually its tomorrow..) do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

JUST IMAGINE! ALL THE R27 GOODNESS! THEY'LL BE GONE!

So pleaseee, sign that petition and join the Black Out Day.

P.S.S Just type 'GMT Time' into google and they'll show you!


	5. Chapter 5

As Reborn waited for Iemitsu to finally stop laughing, he briefly wondered if the man would stop breathing if he tried shoved his chopsticks down his throat.

Nana placed a bowl of rice in front of him with a smile, as though apologising for her husband rudeness. Reborn gave her a small nod of thanks.

He then growled at Iemitsu in annoyance, "Are you done?"

The man had been going off the whole time since Nana had announced that lunch was ready.

Iemitsu laughed for another moment before finally stopping, "Ahaha.. Sorry about that, it was just too funny."

Reborn twitched. The apology sounded like anything but sincere. Perhaps pointing a gun at him would change that.

"Hai, Tsu-chan, say 'Ahh~'" Nana smiled, feeding Tsuna.

Snapping out of his dangerous thoughts, Reborn glanced at her in disbelief. She was already seven and she still had to be fed?

Catching his gaze, Nana blinked, misunderstanding his look, "Oh my, Reborn-kun, do you want me to feed you to?"

Iemitsu promptly slammed his head down onto the table and burst out laughing again.

A vein popped out from the corner of his head. Gritting his teeth, he said, "No."

"I see," Nana smiled, "Well if you do, just ask, alright?"

Reborn said nothing as he picked up his chopstick, gripping it so hard that it almost cracked whilst the Ninth sent him a knowing chuckle.

_Someone, shoot me now._

* * *

_It doesn't make sense,_ Reborn thought as his eyes flitted through papers pass papers. Something was obviously wrong with the papers.

In the first place, why the heck hasn't anyone noticed it? Even if Nana was dense like a block of wood, surely Iemitsu would have noticed?

As he glanced up, his eyes narrowed at the blonde man who was gulping at him nervously, as though ready to jump up and run for safety any second now.

With a click of his tongue, he crushed the papers in his hands in annoyance, "You bionda **idiota**!"

* * *

Crossing his arms, Reborn placed the papers in front of Tsuna, "What is this?"

Tsuna blinked and tilted her head slightly, "My test papers?"

"No shit Sherlock," Reborn rolled his eyes, wondering if there truly was a problem with all the Sawadas, "What I want to know, is how your results are so low."

Before Tsuna could say anything, Reborn stated, "You've said that you managed to learn Italian within two months. And yet how is it that you're failing your Japanese?"

Tsuna flinched and glanced away, not meeting his eyes, almost guiltily.

"Tsuna," Reborn's voice was warning, he wanted answers.

_Remember this, Reborn, when comes to girls, you have to be more gentle or they'll only end up hating you._

Glancing towards the brunette girl who was glancing away in fear, his eye softened unconsciously. Almost reluctantly, he released a sigh and placed a hand atop her head, "Tsuna."

When he received no reply, he repeated, "Tsuna, look at me."

As she finally glanced towards his direction, albeit a little nervously, he managed a small quirk of his lips, "Look, I'm trying to help you here. I'm you tutor. I can't help you if you don't say anything. Unless you want me to point a gun and threaten you, answer me."

Upon hearing his words, she dawned a guilty look. Looking downwards, she played with the hem of her shirt nervously, "B-because.."

"Because?" Reborn raised his eyebrows, "Continue."

"B-because.. If I work hard, everyone will hate me," her voice cracked a little from fear as she looked at anything but him.

"Wait," Reborn asked, his voice revealing nothing about how he felt despite the disbelief boiling within him, "You're getting bullied in school?"

She flinched and shook her head quickly, "T-thats not it! Rika-san is just upset that I scored better than her because she worked really hard!"

"Tsuna," his voice was threatening now. For some reason, the idea of the girl getting bullied in school was pissing him off. "What do they do to you?"

"N-nothing.." Tsuna whispered, glancing back down at the ground.

"Tsuna," Reborn's was hard, eyes fixed on her, "Answer my question."

"I-its r-really nothing much!" Tsuna insisted almost like a stubborn child, "T-they just ..t-take my books once in a while."

"And not return it," Reborn stated with a deadpan look, "Am I right?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded.

"Did they hurt you?" Reborn questioned with concern. _Why on earth am I so worried anyway?_

He glared at her when she quickly said no.

Nervously, she whispered, "J-just once."

Reborn sighed, removing his fedora to run his hand through his hair, _I can't believe this. What the hell is Iemitsu doing? His daughter is getting bullied in school and he doesn't even know?_

Glancing at Tsuna, he felt something warm within him. The need to protect. Something that he hadn't felt since he became a hitman a long time ago.

"Tsuna," he softened his eyes just a little at her, "The next time you have a test, I want you to make sue you study properly for it."

She opened her mouth to protest but Reborn cut her off before she could say anything, "Its alright." He reached out to pat her head, "No one will dare to try and hurt you for it. I'll make sure of it."

Tsuna stared at him in surprise, "R-really?"

"Yeah," Reborn stated with a smirk, "If they want to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first."

"B-but, you're a kid too!" Tsuna protested. _No, _something told her that Reborn wasn't just any ordinary kid.

Reborn scoffed as he flicked her head, "I'm not a kid. I'm the world's strongest hitman."

Tsuna blinked in surprise before smiling, "Un! You look really strong, Reborn!"

Reborn glanced at her in surprise, not expecting such a reply.

"You'll protect me, right? Reborn?" she asked, glancing at him hopefully.

"Of course," Reborn stated, not sure of what to make of the situation.

Tsuna smiled, "I knew you were a good person!"

Reborn stared at her is disbelief. A good person? _A hitman is not a good person!__  
_

"Thank you, Reborn!" Tsuna beamed.

Reborn twitched. _I'm becoming soft.._

Grinning in happiness, Tsuna jumped up and tackled him into a hug. Now if he was still in his adult form, or even his infant form which he was long used to, he would definitely be able to stay unaffected. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was still unused to his new body, _as much as he hated to admit it, _he could not balance.

Reborn groaned as he was pushed down on to the floor, wincing at the impact of his body against the ground.

Tsuna instantly jumped in worry, "S-sorry! D-did I hurt you?"

Reborn sat up, wincing a little, "Its alright."

Tsuna eyed him worriedly, "It must hurt a lot, doesn't it?"

Right before he could say anything, she said, "I know! Wait here!"

With that, she ran out of the room shouting, "Mama! Reborn has a boo-boo on his back! Can you kiss it better?"

Reborn then promptly proceeded to choke on his own spit.


End file.
